Enfant secret
by Crazy Foxy
Summary: C'est ...spécial et il y aura du shweir dedans, aprés ... j'attend vos reviews !
1. le début

Pour commencé ce texte est plein de faute d'orthographes c'est fait un peu beaucoup exprès c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique, amusez vous bien a le lire vos réactions sont attendu.

Ce sera Shweir aussi...

C'est mon premier essai …

Chapitre 1 :

Elizabeth n'en croyait pas ses yeux elle venait de retrouver sa fille, Dawn, abandonné 16 ans plus tôt pour découvrir qu'elle était devenue une délinquante en pleine puissance !

Bon sang, heureusement que le Général O'neill l'avez aidée pour ses recherche car sinon elle n'aurait jamais su ce que sa propre fille était devenue en l'occurrence une élève médiocre qui passe d'une famille d'accueil a l'autre.

Elle avait imaginé des belles choses pour sa fille qu'elle avait abandonnée en croyant lui avoir donné plus de chances de réussir car quand on est mère a 16 ans au beaux milieu de ses études il n'est pas vraiment facile de donné un avenir a son enfant alors la seule solution avait était l'abandon.

Et dire que sa fille ne savait rien de sa propre mère les choses n'avait pas non plus du être facile…

Phoenix, Arizona, Collège Norma Jean Baker, cours de Biologie (véritable nom de Marilyn Monroe, je me base sur le système scolaire français en passant)

Dawn :- Et c'est parti pour 1 heures a parler sexualité, inutile…

M.Billot :-Mlle Dawn jamais intéressé a ce que je vois même quand ce sujet pourrait vous être

utile

En quoi est-ce que sa me servirait ? j'ai plus rien a apprendre, vous monsieur par contre je suis sur que c'est Madame Andrews la prof d'anglais qui sens charge.

Dehors !

Record battu se dit-elle moins de cinq minutes en cours de biologie, et arrivage direct chez le principal.

Le principal : - Vous dépassez les bornes encore une fois nous étions d'accord sur le fait que

C'était votre dernière chance et que sinon c'était Colorado Springs

Dawn :-Totalement

-Donc vous partirais dès demain pour la base de Cheyenne Moutain se sera l'un de mes ami le Général O'neill qui sera votre tuteur, qui c'est cela pourrait peut-être vous apporté quelques réponses sur vos origines

-Comment ça ?

-Vous le serez bien assez tôt, rentré chez vous pour aujourd'hui

Plus tard chez le principal Johanson au téléphone

-Jack c'est bon je te l'envoi dés demain, et je te souhaite bien du courage avec elle !

-Ne te fais pas de soucis elle ne doit pas être si dur que ça, non ?

-Elle a mis le feu au gymnase !

-Ho, bien je vais quand même tentait ma chance

-Pourquoi la veut tu dans une base militaire car tu est rester discret sur le sujet ?

-Je crois avoir des réponses aux questions qu'elle se pose …

-Bien, je doit te laissé une pluie d'étoile filante n'attend pas !

- O.k, il faudra que je t'invite à venir boire une bière chez moi comme au bon vieux temps !

Sur Atlantis John se demander pourquoi Elizabeth venait de partir pour la Terre sans explication , alors qu'ils venaient juste d'entamer une rélation ...

La suite au prochain chapitre …


	2. Cheyenne Mountain

Un trou, voila ce qu'était la ville de Colorado Springs et encore plus sa base Cheyenne Mountain, quel idée de mettre des militaires dans une montagne ! Pensa Dawn.

-Youpi ! Enfin arrivée… dit-elle ironiquement

-Bienvenue à la base, je suis le Général Jack O'Neill

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis ravie pour vous !

-Bien, je te fait visiter la base pour éviter que tu te perdre et je t'indiquerais tes quartiers

- Quel délicate attention

- Oui je sais, je suis charmant !

'Bon sang encore un qui se croit le roi du monde parce qu'il a du grade et deux trois truc dans le pantalon ! '

-hum…

-Tout d'abord certaine pièce te sont interdite pour ta propre sécurité et d'autres sont quand a elle classées secret défense

-Comme le projet Porte des étoiles par exemple !

Jack lui lança tout d'abord un regard pour le moins suspect avant de se dire que c'est réplique lancé au bon moment était typique du Docteur Weir a vrai dire la ressemblance entre les deux était pour le moins surprenante si jamais elle se croisait dans les couloirs elle allaient a coup sur constater leur point commun a moins que l'une des deux joue l'autruche néanmoins leur ressemblance ne s'arrêtaient pas qu'au mental mais aussi au physique, même couleur des yeux , presque une couleur de cheveux identique bien que plus clair chez Dawn et même boucle toute aussi indomptable chez l'une comme chez l'autre ,la seule différence était la coupe de cheveux l'une les portait assez long juste qu'au milieu des épaules et le docteur Weir quand a elle préféré les portait plutôt court bien que depuis Atlantis ils avaient déjà bien poussées, mais actuellement Jack avait d'autre préoccupation comment savait-elle pour le projet Porte des étoiles ?

-je n'est aucune idée de ce dont de quoi du parle.

- Mais bien sur, alors que vous avez fait partie de l'équipe phare SG1 …

-Cette équipe n'existe pas

-Et la mission Atlantis non plus je présume a moins que la disparition mystérieuse du Docteur Weir soit du a un conflit en Afghanistan ou elle n'est même pas.

Jack devait changer de technique, elle en savait beaucoup trop, mais comment ?

-Comment est tu au courant de tout ça ?

- Alors tout c'est voyage dans d'autres galaxie sont vrais ? Si vous me le dite je vous dirai ou j'ai appris tout ça mais ne comptait pas que je vous le dise avant.

Déjà elle s'est faire du chantage, dite moi que toute les fille de diplomate ne sont pas comme ça, pitié …

-D'accord, c'est vrai !

-Vous avez même pas résisté plus de 5 minutes !

-Quoi !

-je m'attendais a mieux venant du Général O'neill ex-membre de SG1 …

- Tu voulais la vérité, non ? Maintenant tu pourrais me dire ou tu as appris tout ça ?

-D'accord, mais promettez moi que je verrais la Porte des étoiles, en vrai bien entendu.

-J'allais pas te la montrer en plastique quand même ! Mais il faudra que tu signes des papiers de non divulgation

-O.k ça me convient.

-Tu vas répondre à ma question, ou tu as appris tout ça ?

-C'est pas difficile, je suis entré dans le système informatique de l'air force puis je me suis promené un peu dedans pour tombé en plein sur ce projet au début j'y croyait pas mais comme j'ai était envoyé ici j'ai demandé histoire d'être sur …

- Avec tes notes sa m'étonnerait fortement que tu arrive a supprimé les sécurités de l'air force

-J'suis pas si nulle que ça en informatique, avouez que quand je suis entré dans votre système il vous a fallu plus d'une heure pour me virer

Touché, Carter avait trouvé une intrusion suspecte hier dans l'après-midi et comme Dawn avait était en dehors de son collège elle avait pu très bien le faire. Mais il y avait un signe particulier avec cette intrusion, un nom assez humoristique était apparu, la seule chose que Carter avait récupéré a vrai dire en disant que cette ou ces personne étaient des génies ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ce « génie » en l'occurrence avait agi seule et était une fille .De plus il était vrai que Carter avait mis plus d'une heure a jetée la « génie ».

- Si tu dis vrai, quel était le nom de l'intrusion ?

- C'est pas compliqué, c'était Samantha O'neil avec un seul 'l' a la fin de O'neill qui en prend d'habitude deux

Plus aucun doute s'était bien elle qui était rentré dans le système informatique

-La visite est fini pour aujourd'hui, voici tes quartiers c'est un peu vide je te l'avoue …

- Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire

-La cafétéria est ouverte tout le temps donc si tu a faim tu y va je t'es indiqué ou s'était toute a l'heure

- O.k, je ne pense pas que je vais me perdre

-Je te laisse j'ai du travaille a faire, un conseil a la cafétéria évite une blonde au cheveux court sinon, tu lui devra un paquet d'explication sur le comment du pourquoi tu est entré dans le système de la base.

-Génial !

-Au faite, je préviendrais le personnel que tu a accès a toute les pièces de cette base

-merci

Tu vois ma p'tite Dawn c'est pas si terrible que ça pour l'instant, j'ai un p'tit creux tant pis si une blonde ma saute dessus ça doit pas être si dangereux que ça après tout et de toute façon je suppose que le Général O'neill a déjà prévenu sa jolie petite blonde Samantha Carter de mon arrivée …

La suite au prochain chapitre


	3. La cafétéria

Dawn avancé tranquillement dans les couloirs pour aller a la cafétéria elle croisa quelqu'un, une femme civil mais qui avait plutôt l'aire de bien connaître la base, étrange, elle avait baissé la tête en arrivant devant elle, Dawn aurait jurée que cette femme l'avait déjà vu mais, préféra continué son chemin…

Elizabeth venait d'avoir un énorme coup de chance croisait sa fille en plein couloir ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur chance d'entamer une discussion calmement …

Cafétéria au alentour de 19h00

Génial comme de par hasard la 'jolie petite blonde est là' pensa Dawn

Sam :-Bonjour

Dawn :- Salut

-Je présume que tu dois être Dawn

-Bien présumé et vous êtes Samantha Carter je suppose

-Exact, mais maintenant c'est Samantha O'neill avec deux 'l'

Bien sure que non ça devait plus être Carter, quelle idiote je suis, elle porte une alliance !

-Je croyais que les militaires n'avaient pas le droit de se fréquenter ?

-Oui si ils sont militaires, mais maintenant je suis civile

-O .k

-C'est toi qui est entré dans le systéme informatique de la base

-Pourquoi vous me posez la question alors que votre mari vous l'a déjà dit ?

-Donc c'est bien toi

-Jackpot

-Il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu t'y est prise ...

-Oui je sais

-On commence demain ?

-Plus vite se sera fait et, plus vite je serais débarrasser aprés tout !

La suite d'ici quelques temps , car je préfere vous avertir que je n'est aucun chapitre d'avance car j'écrit au fur et a mesure de l'histoire j'attend en quelques sortes l'inspiration divine ...


	4. Futur départ

Après avoir expliquer toute la matinée a Carter comment Dawn si était prise, elles avait décidée d'un commun accord d'améliorer le système informatique ce qui fut terminée en fin d'après midi.

Dawn : -Enfin c'est fini !

Sam :- Oui nous sommes maintenant libre, il est temps que je te montre la porte des étoiles

-Oui j'avais failli oublier !

- Tu me suis ?

-Vous ne me demandez pas avant si je suis autorise a voir la porte ?

- Non le général O'neill ma dit que tu avait déjà rempli les autorisations nécessaire.

-Effectivement.

Pendant le trajet menant tous droit a la porte des étoiles Dawn demanda a Sam ce qu'était le projet Atlantis, elle appris donc que ce projet ce situé dans une autre galaxie et était dirigée par une civile, le docteur Weir et, qu'il devait faire face a un nouvel ennemi qui avait détruit les Anciens, les wraith.

-Nous y voila !

- J'adore le coté rond de cette porte mais j'aimerais plutôt l'a voir en action …

- Ca tombe bien une équipe va bientôt partir.

-O.k

C'est ainsi que Dawn vit pour la première fois la porte en activation et, la grande flaque bleue ainsi que le kawouch ( vous savez le truc qui sort de la porte et qui vous tue si vous vous mettez sur son chemin ) qui se créait a son activation .

-J'ai trouvé ça trés impressionant !

-J'ai une proposition a te faire Dawn...

-Ha oui ...

-Le général aimerait t'envoyer sur Atlantis , il dit que tu pourrait être un bonne élément de plus, il a précisé que comme tu n'avait mis le feu nulle part c'était une récompense .Tu sait a quoi il faisait référence ?

-Heu...non!Mais pour ce qui est de partir dans une autre galaxie en sachant que je peut ma faire aspirer mon énergie vital par des mains baladeuses je serais plutôt partante et, comme je n'est pas vraiment d'attache ici ça ne me poserait pas de problème de tout quitter.

-Alors c'est oui?

-Plutôt m'ouis mais, on va dire que c'est oui mais comment aller sur Atlantis ?

-Tune sais donc pas pour le Dédale ?

-Si, le vaisseaux qui est dirigé par le Colonel Caldwell et, qui est aussi sous la surveillance d'un asgard car la technologie de ce vaisseaux nous dépasse et, c'est aussi pour éviter qu'on fasse des bêtises avec ?

-Exactement, tu partiras certainement dans trois jours avec le Docteur Weir qui était de passage ici pour régler quelques problèmes.

-D'accord.

Le plan que Sam et Jack avait échafaudée avait parfaitement marché, la curiosité de Dawn était telle qu'elle n'avait pas hésité a partir dans une autre galaxie en sachant pourtant tous les risques qu'elle prenait a l'image de sa mère dont elle ne savait rien et qui pourtant était si proche d'elle.

Sur Atlantis …

John :-Bon sang, ou est t'elle passait pour mettre autant de tant et en plus elle part sans prévenir pour résoudre des probléme sur terre .

Rodney :- John elle revient dans deux semaines tous au plus, je sais que c'est la femme de vie mais calmez-vous un peu de plus dans le message du SG Sam me disait qu'un nouveau membre scientifique allait arrivé et qu'elle était apparement aussi intelligente que moi ce qui n'a d'aprés moi aucune chance d'étre vrai ...

La suite pour bientôt car j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment et par pitié des reviews c'est la nourriture des auteurs merci d'avance.Et, encore merci pour les reviews déjà laissé.


End file.
